


He by the water

by Rika_Chan12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Time Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: Michael meets the son of Hermes Conner when helping rebuild Camp Half Blood.





	

"How do you like it here Michael" said a voice behind him. As he hauled the last of the building material for the cabins he turned to see who it was.

His hair was a sunflower blonde-brown and his eyes a dark blue. His skin had been a bit scared and tan from the sun. He had a muscly body from the forge he was in all day.

Jake Mason the son of Hephaestus.

"Its nice more relaxed then at Camp Jupiter. I like it here" he pulled some bags on each shoulder. Jake came to help him out.

"Thanks"

"No prob just want tot get our counter a bit better. So how you doing" the boy seemed to get a bit awkward.

Michael gave a small smile at his efforts.

"Fine just going to help them with this and head back. We got to rebuild our camp too." That seemed to get a laugh from him as he relaxed.

"Yeah hey Conner move it we got bags here" he scolded at the boy in front of them.

He didnt notice the kid before. He was standing at about 5'6 with brown hair and light brown eyes. His hair wavy and with wild hisclothes rumbled. He had a little gap between his teeth as well as crooked. He had a deck of card in his hands as he looked up at him 

"Oh sorry fellas. Just getting the old deck together. You know got to get that money some how, anyway see ya!" He said as he walked to his brother.

"Who was that" asked Michael.

"Conner Stoll son of Hermes why" as he turned his head to look at him.

Jake must have seen the look on his face because he started to laugh at him.

He grunted as he folded his arms.

"Whats so funny" he spoke.

"You got the hots for Conner this is great." 

"And what if I do?" He asked.

Jake picked up the bags again and walked on. As Michael was going to call out to him he looked back.

"Just watch out for his brother.", he gave him a look in the eye and turned away from him.

 

It was the next day when Michael saw him again. He was sitting on the beach by himself. It was early in the morning so the son of Venus could understand why. 

As he walked up from behind him the boyturned to look at him and smiled.

"Hi" he said shyly to the the boy.

Michael had raised an eyebrow to that and sat in the sand next to him. It felt warm and soft to him as he dug one of his hands into it. 

"So when do you plan on leaving?" 

There was a pause in the air as the question lingered.

"In a couple of days I've called my dad to see whats he been up to lately." He answered.

He looked at Conner and a faint blush was on his cheeks as he looked back. Gods he was really cute. 

"Would you like to go out sometime soon?"

He was a bit taken back but smiled.

"Yes I would."


End file.
